kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova
Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova (Japanese: マルチナ＝ゾアナ＝メル＝ナブラチロワ Multina Zoana Mel Navlatirwor, lit. maruchina zoana meru naburachirowa and spelled Martina Xoana Mel Navrachoa in the English dub) is the princess-turned-queen of Zoana and an antagonist to Lina Inverse in Slayers NEXT. Her Japanese voice actress is 石村 知子 Tomoko Ishimura, and her English voice actress is Rachael Lillis. Martina's father, Moros Navratilova, was the king of Zoana. However, he was rather passive, resulting in Martina making many decisions. In her debut episode, she was involved in her father's plan to kidnap Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, a princess of Saillune. Of course, this never happened, as Lina appeared and destroyed Zoana. As a result of this, Martina declared that she would avenge her kingdom, and thus began her antagonism (closer to annoyance) of Lina. Martina worships the majin Zoamelgustar, whose talisman she always carries with her. Unfortunately for Martina, Zoamelgustar isn't real- she created him. Sometimes she will talk to herself in his "voice," making Zoamelgustar praise herself. Once she tried to use his power against Chaos Dragon Garv, but the result was really just Aqualord Ragradia's power using her talisman as a proxy. Martina tends to be a bit of a drama queen. She often exaggerates and talks big, but in reality she's quite clumsy and she rushes into things without thinking. She's also extremely boy-crazy, getting crushes on (in chronological order) Zelgadiss Graywords, Gourry Gabriev, Xelloss, and finally Zangulus, who she eventually married. After this, Moros stepped down from the throne and made Zangulus and Martina king and queen of the yet-to-be-rebuilt Zoana. Martina does not use weapons, and the only kind of magic she specializes in are black magic curses. Basically, she relies on either dumb luck or other people to defend her. Unlike most Slayers characters, Martina's has basis in real life, copying American tennis player Martina Navratilova. This parallel was emphasized in EP16 of NEXT when Martina was a player of Brass Rackets, a tennis-like game. However, no parallel exists regarding the sexual preferences of both women- while the Martina in Slayers is boy-crazy, real-life Martina is a lesbian. Relationships Lina Inverse: Ever since Zoana was destroyed, Martina wanted revenge on Lina. She followed her around everywhere, trying to curse her or make her screw up. Martina eventually figured out that it is not so easy to trick a "goddess of destruction", and she allied herself with Lina in order to get Gourry back from Hellmaster Fibrizo (supposedly because Hellmaster tricked her into thinking he was a human boy). In the end, Martina made Lina realize her feelings for Gourry, and she teased her when her engagement to Zangulus was announced. Zelgadiss Graywords & Gourry Gabriev: Martina became infatuated with both of them, for one episode each. Her crush on Zelgadiss ended when he turned against her and her father, and she forgot about Gourry once she found out he was an idiot. Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune: While traveling with Lina's party, Martina frequently interacts with Amelia, with whom she can identify, as they are both princesses. Most of the time, they acted like rivals (although not nearly as much as Lina and Martina's skirmish), but on occasion they would team up if their interests overlapped. Xelloss: Martina's feelings for Xelloss lasted several episodes, from the time she met him, until she found out he was a mazoku. Apparently Xelloss saved her from some men who were giving her trouble, and as a result, she decided to travel with him everywhere. After finding out the truth, she became angry because she thought he was intentionally tricking her. Hellmaster Fibrizo: A little later, Martina meets Fibrizo in the shape of a young boy. Deciding that a young boy cannot hurt her feelings, she acts like his older sister. Again, she is really disappointed when Fibrizo shows himself as a mazoku as well. Zangulus: Finally, Martina fell in love with Zangulus, and he in turn became protective of her. They stayed together during the showdown with Hellmaster, and after it was over, they married each other. Appearances * Slayers NEXT (EP01-EP02, EP06-EP26) * Slayers N►EX * Slayers EVOLUTION-R episode 13 (in an eyecatch) Musical appearances * Ame no far away * Datte Koi Shitara... When I'm in love Category:Slayers characters Category:Humans